<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Reason Is Needed by IowaGuy1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787574">No Reason Is Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979'>IowaGuy1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sappy Chloe Price, slight angst and fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hell of a long day, Chloe reminds Rachel of what Rachel has done for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Reason Is Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel had just gotten home, after a fucking shitty, stressful, day. The man she had been defending from charges on bank fraud had become enraged at a perceived slight from the prosecuting attorney. He had immediately grabbed a pen from Rachel’s open briefcase, ran over to the other man, and stabbed him in the left eye. Rachel’s startled scream of horror mirrored the rest of the courtroom. Several officers entered the room and dragged the deranged man away.</p><p>Traffic through Seattle had been relatively light, and she got to their home in Des Moines fast. She couldn’t wait to be on their couch, with a glass of red wine in her hand.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kY27wmTZwyg">As she opened the door, she heard music ring out, synthesizers to be specific</a>
</p><p> </p><p>What I want you’ve got</p><p>And it might be hard to handle</p><p>But like the flame that burns the candle</p><p>The candle feeds the flame</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stepped out of their bedroom, wearing the lingerie she had gotten her (well, it was more for Rachel herself, rather) for Chloe’s birthday.  Black satin complemented her skin and blue eyes well.</p><p> </p><p>On nights when bad dreams become a screamer</p><p>When they’re messing with the dreamer</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s face became concerned, even a little sad.  She still had nightmares about that asshole David beating the shit out of her just about every day. Rachel had her own nightmares, remembering the night her birth mother died at the hands of Damon Merrick.  As always, though, Chloe thought of Rachel before she thought of herself, always comforting the smaller blonde.</p><p>With a smile, Chloe sung along with the next part.</p><p> </p><p>I can laugh it in the face,</p><p> </p><p>That was one thing they could do, was use humor to get each other out of the pits they were constantly falling into.</p><p> </p><p>Twist and shout my way out</p><p>And wrap yourself around me</p><p>Cause I ain’t the way you found me</p><p>And I’ll never be the same.</p><p> </p><p>At those lyrics, Chloe moved closer, her eyes connected with Rachel’s, like she would never let go.</p><p>As she pulled Rachel closer, she whispered the last lines of the song. “You make my dreams come true"  "So much better than Prospera ever could.”</p><p>“You’ve done the same for me, my heart.”</p><p>“A life together, forever. What sayest thou to my most hopeful wish?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>They kissed and poured all of their passion into it.</p><p>Their life together had started out as a nightmare. Now, it was better than their dreams.</p><p>And it always would be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I heard this on Spotify. yesterday. This was going to be Pricefield, but with the flame lyrics Amberprice sounded batter.</p><p>You Make My Dreams (Come True) is by Hall and Oates</p><p>Title is from The Alchemist by Paulo Coelho The full quote is "One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving"</p><p>Finally, there really is a Seattle suburb called Des Moines. It was partly financed by a guy from here.</p><p>Hope you  liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>